Something To Fight For
by Lolly Phoenix
Summary: A disillusioned Harry can't remember the reasons why he risks life and limb year after year. What can make him remember? Mild SLASH! No amnesia involved.
1. Prologue Albus' Idea

Something to Fight For – Prologue 

Albus' Idea 

A/N: New story, people. Hope you like it. It will definitely contain slash (male-male relationship), but nothing graphic. Please read and review.

Luv Lolly xxxx

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was worried. He had watched Harry since Sirius' death, and had had members of the Order check up on him in Privet Drive. He had seen Harry build a barrier between himself and the world, and according to Remus, Tonks and Moody, he wasn't exactly thriving at Privet Drive either. Thinking back to the previous summer, Albus remembered how Harry had reacted to being kept in the dark - he couldn't do that after the year that Harry had. No, there had to be something to boost his spirits - something to remind him what he was supposed to be fighting for. A holiday, he decided. Yes, Harry had never been on holiday before, and it would hopefully take his mind off of the Prophecy and Sirius' death. But who to take him? After a moment of pondering this, a large smile formed on the headmaster's face - he knew just the person.

"Severus." Severus Snape spun to face the fire, seeing Dumbledore's face floating in the flames.

"Professor Dumbledore." He said, clearly wondering why he was being called upon.

"I have a job for you, Severus." Dumbledore replied to the unasked question.

"For the Order?"

"Well yes, in a manner of speaking." Was the cheery reply. Severus was instantly dreading this 'job' - Albus' cheeriness never boded well for him.

"In a manner of speaking?"

"Indeed. I think it's high time you went on holiday."

"A holiday?"

"Yes - to Florida. Two weeks."

"What's the catch?"

"Catch? What makes you think that there's a catch?" Dumbledore said innocently, his eyes twinkling.

"Isn't there always? Besides, Florida isn't exactly my top choice - very touristy."

"You won't be going alone, Severus. Besides, I've heard that Florida is lovely at this time of year."

"Nonsense - it's hot and humid, and there are lots of storms. And just who am I supposed to be accompanying?"

"Harry."

"Potter?! No way. I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, but there is no way..."

"My dear Severus, everything's already arranged - you and Harry leave in a week's time. Remus will bring Harry to Hogwarts tomorrow so that we can sort out all the necessary documentation for him."

"I can't stand the brat, headmaster! And he can't stand me! We'll end up killing each other!"

"Nonsense, Severus, you hated James. Harry is not his father - this trip will help you overcome your differences."

"I have no choice in this, do I?"

"Don't be silly, of course you have a choice: go with Harry willingly; or alternatively, be forced to go."

"The range of options is overwhelming. I can barely decide." Severus said dryly, looking most annoyed.

"I shall leave you to think it over then." With another bright smile at the disgruntled Potions Master, Albus Dumbledore disappeared from the flames.

"That man wouldn't know sarcasm if it came up and hexed him." Severus muttered irritably. Just when he had thought the summer had been going so well.


	2. Chap 1 Arrangements

**Chapter 1 - Arrangements**

Harry stared up at his ceiling. He had read every book on magic that he possessed, as well as a few borrowed from various members of the Order. Initially, he had read his books in order to gain more knowledge - knowledge that could mean the difference between life and death, murderer or victim; but soon it had become an escape route - he could forget everything bad about his life while he drank in the information. He supposed he ought to be grateful that the Dursley's were leaving him alone, but by that point, he wasn't too concerned with them. Dragging his eyes downwards, he saw that Remus was due to arrive in a matter of minutes. He had better get moving.

Remus, as predicted, arrived five minutes later, smiling slightly.

"How are you today?" He asked.

"Getting better, I guess. You?"

"I'll feel better when you're out of here."

"Huh? You mean I'm leaving? When? Where am I going?"

"First of all, you're leaving today for Hogwarts - Professor Dumbledore has something of a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Harry asked dubiously.

"Yes, a surprise. Don't worry, it's a good surprise."

"Ok - what time are we leaving?"

"Just as soon as you're ready."

"Great - I'm ready." Harry said, throwing a small stack of parchment and a few books into his trunk.

"Are you sure you've got everything?"

"I only unpacked what I needed." Harry shrugged, closing his trunk.

"Good idea." Within moments, Harry and Remus were holding onto a Portkey, waiting for it to activate. Moments later, it did, whisking the two wizards away from Privet Drive and to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dumbledore surveyed one of his favourite students over the top of his half-moon glasses. Harry was fidgeting slightly in his chair, his eyes fixed on Fawkes, who sat on his knee and crooned softly. To Dumbledore, the boy - no, man - looked fairly healthy and much less gaunt than they had seen him in previous years after staying in Privet Drive for the summer. However, the shadows both in and around his eyes worried the headmaster.

"How are you, Harry?"

"I'm fine, Sir." Harry said stiffly. Dumbledore's heart sank a little further - while Harry had always been a polite child, he had never sounded as...distant as he did then. He looked over at Remus, who was biting his lip worriedly. Harry had perked up for a little in Privet Drive after finding out he was leaving, but as soon as they had landed in Hogwarts, shutters had fallen in Harry's eyes, and he had hardly spoken a word since.

"I have decided that you deserve a little break from the Muggles - from everything, in fact. I took the liberty of arranging a holiday for you."

"A holiday?" Harry asked, showing no outward signs of a reaction.

"Yes - two weeks on Florida."

"Who is coming with me?" He glanced from Remus, who looked thoughtful, and Dumbledore, who had begun to look a little dispirited.

"You know, Professor, that's a very good question." Remus said.

"Well...Professor Snape will be going."

"What? No way. Not a bloody chance - we hate each other!" Harry said, looking horrified. Remus gaped at the headmaster as if he had lost his mind.

"As I told Severus, this trip will also help you overcome your differences."

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?"

"Not really, no." Dumbledore admitted brightly, "Would you prefer to stay at the Dursley's?" Harry was torn - Florida or Privet Drive; Snape or the Dursleys; magic or Muggle.

"At least I know where I stand with the Dursley's." He muttered half-heartedly.

"Very well, now, you will be staying in Gryffindor Tower for the next week - the password is Schnoogles. Tomorrow we will begin work on your disguise."

"Disguise?"

"Yes - I'm afraid it is too dangerous for you to travel as Harry Potter - perhaps you could begin thinking of what you wish to look like and a name suitable for your new persona."

"May I go now?"

"Of course."

Back in Gryffindor Tower, Harry sat, lost in thought as he painted. He had discovered during his time with the Dursley's that drawing and painting was a good outlet for his feelings - feelings that words couldn't express. He looked at the picture critically - it was of a young man, perhaps a few years older than himself. A man with short, raven-blue-black hair, deep hazel eyes and tanned skin. The man had the same bone structure as Harry had, and the same wisdom in his eyes.

"My disguise. My new persona. All I need now is a name." He murmured softly.

Dumbledore noticed that when Harry arrived in the Great Hall for dinner, he looked a little preoccupied. He also saw a splatter of red on his hand.

"Harry, are you all right?" He asked worriedly. Harry looked up, looking mildly surprised and somewhat confused.

"I'm fine." He said, toying with the food on his plate.

"What's that on your hand?"

"Paint." Harry said, rubbing it off with a napkin.

"Paint?"

"Yeah - I was painting before I came down." Remus looked happy at this,

"Can I see them?" He asked, remembering having seen some of the drawings and paintings Harry had created in Privet Drive.

"Yeah - they're not very good." Harry shrugged, looking a little hesitant, as always.

"You said that about the others, and they were good." Remus said, earning a questioning glance from Dumbledore.

"D'you want me to go and get them?" Harry asked, pushing his plate aside.

"Only after you've finished eating."

"I'm not particularly hungry." Harry said, standing and leaving.

He came back a few minutes later, holding a few pieces of paper. He walked over to where Remus sat and handed them to him. He fidgeted uncomfortably, watching as Remus stared at the picture of what he hoped would become his temporary persona.

"Who's this?"

"Alex Joseph. That's what I want to look like - for this holiday."

"May I take a look, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded, watching as Remus passed the painting to the headmaster, looking at the next one - a painting of the castle set in the grounds at night. He frowned slightly, looking up at Harry.

"Where did the red paint come from?" He asked curiously. Harry fidgeted some more, handing over a last sheet, albeit reluctantly. Remus' mouth dropped open. If the first two paintings had been lifelike and breathtaking, the third was even more lifelike and was terrifyingly striking. Lord Voldemort stood proud against a blood red sky, his dark robes and chalky pallor contrasting sharply. On the floor at his feet was Harry - he was bound to a gravestone, and was helpless. Green eyes burned with hatred so strong that Remus shivered. Harry bit his lip, snatching the picture from Remus' hands and ripping it in half, apologising briefly before running out of the room, letting the two halves of the picture float to the table. Remus pulled his wand, repairing the picture. The teachers around him gasped, and Snape grew pale.

"The Third Task." Dumbledore said softly, examining the painting.

"Albus, is that him?" Professor McGonagall asked, voicing the question that all of them had been thinking. It was Snape who answered.

"Yes it is." He murmured hollowly, staring into the malicious scarlet eyes. He couldn't believe that Potter - arrogant, Golden-Boy Potter - had drawn something so...he wasn't sure how to describe the painting. It just didn't seem like the boy he had taught - not painting something that showed him vulnerable to Voldemort. He frowned slightly, turning his attention from the towering and skeletal form of Voldemort to Harry - even in the painting, fury and hatred were plain in his glare and in the way he was struggling against the bonds.

"Perhaps Harry would like his drawings returned?" Dumbledore suggested. Severus muttered a copying charm, wanting to study it further. No one noticed this though - no one was paying him the slightest bit of attention. He strode from the room, taking all three paintings with him. He walked up to Gryffindor Tower, spitting out the password and striding in. What he found was not what he was expecting. Potter was curled up in an armchair, fast asleep. There was a single tear track down one cheek, and he clutched a sketchpad. Gently prying it from his hands, careful not to wake him, Severus began to flick through the drawings. There were pencil drawings as well as ink drawings and paintings - all of which were incredibly lifelike and detailed. There were pictures of his friends and of several people that Severus didn't recognise. There were a few of the staff at Hogwarts, including - rather surprisingly - one of him. He paused at that one. In it, he looked utterly enraged, and as if he wanted nothing more than to hex the living daylights out of something - or someone. Instead, there was a glass jar just leaving his hand, hurled in fury. Closing the book and laying it beside Potter, Severus placed the paintings beside it and conjured a blanket to cover Potter with.

Harry woke to find that someone had been in while he was asleep. His paintings had been returned, his sketchbook had been placed with them. He threw the blanket off of him, shivering as he wondered who had seen his sketches. No one - not even Remus - had seen his sketch book before now, and it left him feeling vulnerable that someone had been able to snatch a glimpse of life through his eyes.

"Well, Harry, as you have already chosen a name and a new look, we shall make a start on bringing into reality - now, could I have a look at that painting again, please?"

"Sure." Harry murmured, handing the headmaster a copy of the painting.

Four days later, almost everything was ready for the holiday - Harry and Remus had gone shopping for some new clothes for Harry, Harry's - or rather Alex's - passport was ready, as well as any other documentation that may come in useful. Alex was an eighteen year-old Mythology student. Harry still hadn't found out for sure who it was that had looked through his sketchbook, though he strongly suspected Snape. Now it was simply a matter of waiting.


	3. Chap 2 A New Kind Of Flying

Chapter 2 – A New Kind of Flying 

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. For those of you who are on the verge of tearing your hair out for an update of Warrior Mage, you'll be glad to know that I've got over my short bout of writers block and everything's going pretty well – oh yeah, Simba and Harry are **_not happy. _**I'll get it written as fast as I can, without letting standards slip. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Luv Lolly xxxxx

P.S - Winnie the Pooh and related characters do not belong to me - nor does the world of Harry Potter. Yoiu all know this by now, though.

* * *

The morning of Harry and Snape's departure arrived quickly. Harry woke at five in the morning, wide awake and slightly excited - he had never been on holiday before. Even if it was with Snape, he decided that it would make a welcome change. Besides, the older wizard hadn't said a single world to Harry since he had arrived. Perhaps they may live through the experience after all - it looked as if it was going to be a very quiet fortnight.

Harry dressed a few minutes later, his good mood fleeing as awareness seeped into him. What right did he have to be happy anyway? He had one purpose in life - to kill Voldemort or die trying. That was all. Nothing else mattered - the attitude of witches and wizards changed with every passing day - life was fickle. Maybe it was better to be dead, he thought wistfully. At least then he would have his parents and his godfather back. This caused a prickle of guilt in Harry's conscience - he was being a selfish little brat again - if he killed himself, then Voldemort would have won - and Remus would be left alone, the last of the Marauders. Putting on his 'game face' and slipping into the comfortable guise of Alex Joseph. No one would see the pain and sadness that plagued Harry.

Severus watched as Harry ate a few slices of toast for breakfast - it was bizarre, he reflected, that he was watching someone that looked nothing like a Potter, yet still knew that it was Harry. He knew he would have to keep the two of them separate in order to prevent any slip-ups. If Voldemort found about this little excursion...that didn't bear thinking about.

The trip to the airport was made by taxi, and it was Remus who accompanied them. He and 'Alex' sat in the back chatting quietly while Severus sat silently in the front, his nose buried in a large and boring looking tomb. The taxi driver stayed quiet, even as a Muggle, knowing that interrupting Snape with idle chat was not a good idea.

By the time they reached the airport, Alex had stopped talking to Remus and was staring, rather blankly, out of the window. The cabby had attempted to strike up a conversation with him, but had given up after a few single-worded responses to his questions. Remus had been worried when the unassuming Muggle asked if this was Alex's first holiday without his parents. But Alex merely nodded, not caring to explain that his parents were dead and that it was his first holiday full stop.

Remus had had to leave Alex and Severus after check-in, much to Alex's dismay. He hugged Remus tightly, nodding as the werewolf told him to take care of himself.

"You too." He murmured in return. Remus sniffed a little, trying to mask his tearful state.

"Draw me a couple of picture's while you're away, ok?"

"Uh huh."

"And send us a postcard."

"Uh huh."

"And make sure that you don't get sunburn."

"Uh huh."

"And -"

"Moony, relax. I'll be fine. I swear. It's only fourteen days. I'll be back before you know it. Please stay safe. I need something to come home to." Alex murmured. Remus couldn't stop the tears that slipped from his eyes - he nodded wordlessly.

"Promise me."

"I promise. I'll be here waiting for you to come back. I love you, kid."

"Love you too, Moony." Alex said softly. "See you in two weeks." With one last glance at Remus, Alex followed the Potions Master into the flight lounge.

Severus had watched the exchange carefully. He had heard every word, and wondered at the nature of their 'love'. He didn't doubt that the two were very close, but he wasn't sure whether it was a father-son relationship or if they were lovers. He guessed the former, but wasn't sure. Either way, he couldn't help but be a little jealous. Now, he watched as Alex walked along beside him, carrying a small back pack. He sat down, tears still clinging to his thick eyelashes. Many of the girls were casting him appreciative glances, but he didn't notice. As they sat down, Alex pulled out his sketchbook. Severus watched discreetly as he flipped past the last sketch - one of himself - and began.

Severus was entranced as he watched an extremely life-like Remus took form on the white page before Alex. He had put his book away in favour of watching Alex's drawing. He wasn't being discreet any more, but knew that Alex was too engrossed to notice. His eyes grew wide as the boy put the finishing touches to the sketch - including the three letters at the bottom of the page - 'Dad'. So it was a father-son relationship - at least on Alex's part. He shifted his gaze away as Alex looked up, eyeing his surroundings for a moment before turning back to the sketch, his eyes narrowing critically. With the tiniest of shrugs, he deemed it passable and shut the sketchbook.

Severus pulled out his book again as soon as they boarded the plane - neither man had said a word to the other as yet. Alex was already pulling out his sketchbook, a few larger sheets of paper and his pencils, ready to begin drawing just as soon as they had steadied in the air. They were surrounded by families with children, and Alex was itching to draw them - to capture the happy, excited smiles of the small children.

"Will we get to see Pooh bear and Tigger?" One little girl with dark brown hair, tied up in adorable little bunches, asked excitedly. Severus frowned as he looked over at the little girl, and back to Alex.

"What's Pooh bear and Tigger?"

"Muggle storybook characters - Winnie the Pooh is, as you probably guessed, a bear. Tigger is a tiger who has springs in his tail. There's also the donkey - Eeyore, the Owl, Rabbit and Christopher Robin, the boy."

"Oh."

"They must be going to Disneyland - Dudley went there once - when I was six. I got left with Mrs Figg."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you left with Arabella?"

"Because I would have spoiled everything - besides, why would they spend money to make the useless little freak happy?"

"You're not useless." Severus grumbled.

"Thank you." Alex said softly, looking at the man with a look of mild confusion. Shrugging his shoulders lightly, he picked up a sheet of paper and began drawing.

Alex had drawn many pictures by the time the plane was getting ready to descend. He packed his things away, not paying the slightest notice to Severus. Severus had alternated between reading his book and watching Alex surreptitiously. He watched in slight amusement as Alex had tried - for all of about ten minutes - to do some studying.

"Not done your homework yet?" He smirked, keeping his sneer to a minimum. Alex looked up, one dark eyebrow quirking upwards in a frighteningly accurate impersonation of Severus himself.

"Of course I have."

"Wonders will never cease."

"Hmm." Was Alex's only reply. They hadn't spoken after that, and as the plane began it's rather steep descent into Sanford airport, Florida, Severus found himself dreading the next two weeks.


	4. Chap 3 Arrivals

**Hey everyone, I'm back at last! Sorry about the huuuge delay between this and my last post. I can't believe how busy I've been! The usual culprits are to blame: school, work, etc. Anyway, I've had very little time to think, let alone write, though I still manage to have a huge backlog of different stories to be posted - oh well. Oh yeah, and I'm learning to drive! It's so unbelievably funky! But I need to stop writing this note now, cos it's 5 to 11 pm and I have a driving lesson at nine in the morning, not to mention work at 12 - sigh.**

**Luv Lolly**

**xxx**

**Chapter Three - Arrivals**

After getting through customs and retrieving their luggage, Alex and Severus went to pick up their car. Both were faintly astonished to find that they would be driving a large electric blue truck with undercarriage lighting and everything. Alex whistled appreciatively, running his hand along the smooth paint.

"Snape and Joseph?" The rental guy asked, watching them both with great interest.

"Yeah." Alex answered.

"Your keys." He handed the keys to Alex, and asked them both to sign the rental agreement. Moments later they were driving away, with the rental guy flashing Alex a dazzling smile.

It took roughly an hour to reach the hotel, with Severus moaning the entire time that it would be so much quicker to apparate. Alex ignored him, listening to Pink on the CD player. He had his window right down and had his eyes closed as the wind messed up his hair. Severus rolled his eyes, though without as much conviction as usual - at least a smile was beginning to break out on Alex's face.

"What's our hotel called?" He asked Alex.

"The Quality Inn International." Alex said, reading a brochure. "Looks nice."

"I'm sure it'll be cosy and vomit-inducing." Severus muttered quietly. Alex chuckled a little.

"Actually, Dumbledore let me choose the hotel - I was worried he was going to put us in a Disney hotel."

"I see - so I can blame you if it's a living nightmare?"

"Would anything stop you?" Alex muttered. Severus didn't answer, concentrating on the road ahead of him.

To Severus' eternal surprise, he found that the hotel was actually rather nice. It was very quiet too, but he rather suspected that Albus had something to do with that. It looked as if the same thought had occurred to Alex as the younger man shook his head ruefully.

"Meddlesome old fool." He murmured fondly. Severus couldn't agree more.

After checking in, Alex and Severus dragged their luggage up to their room. Dusk was approaching by this point, and the only people around were a boy and a girl, around the same age as Alex. Alex unpacked his things quickly and went out onto the balcony, watching the sunset. Severus stayed inside, watching Alex closely. The sinking sun made him look almost ethereal as he sketched something onto a sheet of paper. His face was turned so that Severus couldn't see the expression. However, as if sensing the eyes on him, Alex turned a little and in his eyes, Severus saw something he hadn't seen before in the young man's eyes - helplessness. It disturbed him to think that the spirit of his enemy's son had been broken even in the slightest - especially as it had been such a constant in the previous few years. Alex looked away again, turning his attention back to the drawing.

"I'm going for a swim, ok?" Alex said. He had finished his drawing and wanted to go out to the pool before it closed for the night.

"Aren't you hungry?" Severus asked.

"Not particularly - I'll get something from the shop if I do get hungry."

"Are you sure you don't want to go out somewhere?"

"Nah - you can though, I'll be fine here."

"I don't know..."

"Look, Severus, no one knows who I am. I'm just Alex Joseph. Nothing more, nothing less than what I appear."

"I suppose..."

"Besides, I doubt that either of us will survive this holiday if we have to do everything together."

"Indeed. I shall go to the supermarket and get some food. Is there anything you want?"

"Not particularly. See you later." Alex said, heading to the bathroom to get changed. He returned in a pair of plain black trunks and carrying a towel. Severus said nothing as he left - after all, it wasn't his job to fawn over the boy and tell him to be careful - anything he said would likely fall on deaf ears anyhow.

Alex sighed as he slipped into the luke-warm water. He just couldn't understand Severus. One minute they were talking and the next they had reverted to being strangers. The most confusing thing was that the Potions Master did seem to be interested in Alex's wellbeing. He had seen the flash of concern in his eyes. So why were they back to the awkward and icy relationship? Shaking his head, Alex forced the matter to the back of his mind as he floated peacefully in the swimming pool.

Severus watched Alex float in the pool. He looked so...relaxed. He also noticed that he wasn't the only one watching Alex - the boy that they had seen earlier was standing on the balcony, his eyes fixed intently on the floating figure. Feeling a prickle of unease, Severus turned his gaze back to Alex to find him now swimming up and down the swimming pool, his lean body gliding effortlessly through the water.

"Alex! I'm going now." He shouted, making both Alex and the other boy look at him.

"'Kay Severus." Alex replied, going back to his swimming.

"Try to be careful. I know it's hard for you, but please try."

"Hey, it's not my fault - I don't go looking for trouble." Alex defended.

"No - it just has an incredible knack of finding you."

"Exactly - and no comments on my house, thank-you-very-much."

"Goes without saying."

"Figures. Go already! I'm a big boy, Sev. I can look after myself for an hour or so."

"That's debatable. Don't do anything stupid."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Alex said wryly.

When Severus arrived back, he found Alex sitting out on the balcony, listening to music. Sleepy brown eyes peered at him from under long black lashes.

"See, I'm perfectly fine and intact." He mumbled.

"Hmm. Come and help me with the shopping - or are you too lazy to evn do that?"

"Oh lay off. I'll help you with the god-damned shopping. Geez, what crawled up your ass and died?" Alex snapped.

"Temper temper, P-Joseph." Snape said coolly, almost slipping up.

"You know what? Screw you. Who the hell gives you the right to ruin my holiday anyway?" Alex's eyes were narrowed dangerously as he stormed around the hotel room, putting the shopping away in the right places. Just minutes later, he grabbed his sketchbook and pencils and stormed out.

"Where are you going?" Severus called after him.

"Away from you." Alex retorted.

"How childish of you - not that I should expect anything else from _you._" Alex whirled around, half way down the stairs.

"What exactly do you want from me, Severus?" He asked, his eyes no longer sleepy and relaxed but bright with anger and...disappointment?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard - nothing I could ever do would be right. I don't even know why I bother." With that, Alex walked away, leaving one very confused Severus Snape staring after him.

Down in the bar, Alex sunk into a comfortable seat in the corner. He sipped a bottle of beer as he sketched. On the pad, Severus was emerging, scowling spectacularly. Alex was aware of the eyes fixed on him, but ignored them as usual. As his sketch neared completion, someone came to sit next to him.

"Hey, you're really good." The person said.

"Thanks." Alex murmured, not looking up as he put the finishing touches to the sketch. Under the drawing, he wrote one word: **_always_**. After finishing, he looked up to find the same guy watching him that had been watching him in the pool.

"Is he your father? Or your partner?" He asked, gesturing towards the sketch.

"Severus? Neither."

"Oh. I saw you two fighting a little while ago. I figured that it was a lover's tiff or something."

"Amusing thought. I'd tell Severus, but I rather like the thought of having someone sane to talk to."

"So what is he then? If he's not your dad or your partner..."

"He's my teacher - my least favourite one."

"So...why are you on holiday with him then?"

"The headmaster thought that it would be a good idea. To improve relations, he said."

"Is that before or after you kill each other.

"Who knows? Everyone says that he's barmy."

"Sounds fantastic. My name's Caleb Trammel."

"Alex Joseph. The grouchy git is Severus Snape."

"Pleased to meet you Alex. Can I have a look at your drawings?"

"Er...I...they're kinda...private." Alex said - he knew that it was risky showing anyone the sketches in case they put two and two together.

"Are there any I can see?"

"Erm...there's another one of Severus in here." Alex flipped back to the sketch of a furious Snape. Caleb raised an eyebrow, looking impressed.

"Another fight?"

"Yup. I think that's the only time I've seen him lose his temper."

"What did you do? I assume this was caused by you?"

"Yeah, I...uhh...invaded his privacy."

"Is that it? What did he throw at you?"

"A glass beaker. I don't think he was aiming for me - maybe he was, but I think he just wanted me out of his sight." Caleb shook his head in disbelief.

"Did you report it?"

"Report it? No."

"Why not? He could at least get suspended for it."

"Maybe, but I was in the wrong. Besides, he's the best at what he does. No point in having him suspended."

"I still think it's wrong. How old are you anyway?"

"18."

"Really? You look at least 21 - you even got served at the bar."

"Yeah."

"So tell me about this school of yours - are you still in high school?"

"I go to a boarding school - I suppose it's like a secondary school and a university combined. It's fantastic."

"What do you study?"

"Mythology." Alex replied with a smile. "Severus teaches chemistry."

"Mythology? Sounds interesting. What do you learn about?"

"Well, we learn about witches and wizards - Merlin and such. Then there's the creatures - unicorns, centaurs, mermaids."

"Sounds cool. I'd love to meet a centaur."

"I've met one." Alex laughed.

"Oh yeah? What did it say?"

"'Mars is bright tonight.'"

"No way - if you're going to make up a story like that, at least make it believable. A centaur would say something wise and useful."

"Maybe it was wise - to a centaur." Alex grinned.

"Alex, you are so full of rubbish." Caleb laughed, nudging Alex, who pouted. "So what are your teachers like - are they all like 'Severus'?"

"Oh no. Most of them are ok. A few are strict. I guess I do get away with quite a lot. Maybe that's why Severus doesn't like me."

"You're a bad boy then?" Caleb teased.

"Something like that." Alex replied. He looked off into the distance, his smile fading a little.

"Hey Alex, do you have any drawings of this centaur?"

"Uh - yeah, I do actually." Alex flipped quickly through the sketches and found the one of Firenze.

"Hey, this is really good. You have a really good imagination." His eyes roamed over the centaur, lingering on the single word word underneath the sketch: **_strength_**. "Why strength?"

"It's kind of a long story. I have a drawing of a unicorn as well."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." Alex flipped to the painting of the unicorn - it was lying on the ground, it's long legs sprawled awkwardly. Alex watched as Caleb looked utterly entranced.

"It's beautiful." He murmured. Alex smiled - he liked this painting a lot. It meant a lot to him.

"Why 'The Death of Innocence'?" Caleb asked, referring to the title of the painting.

"Well the unicorn symbolises purity and innocence. This unicorn has been fatally injured. He is dead already. It's figurative and literal, I suppose."

"It's incredible. Any other mythical beings in there?"

"Afraid not." Alex said.

"Pity."

Severus watched from outside as Alex talked to Caleb. He was shocked beyond belief to hear the boy actually _defending _him. It was an entirely alien concept, yet oddly...gratifying. He continued to listen as Harry talked about Hogwarts, his eyes lighting up with enthusiasm. He raised an eyebrow as Alex admitted his rule breaking tendencies. It certainly didn't seem like the Potter he knew...then again, nothing Alex or Harry had done so far this summer seemed to fit in with his knowledge of Potter. 'Maybe I didn't know him as well as I thought I did', he mused.


	5. Chap 4 Shopping and Runaways

Disclaimer: You know the drill, guys. I own nothing. 'Cept Caleb, i guess.

**Sorry thatI haven't updated in forever, but I'm in the middle of prelims. Should be revising just now. For those of you anxiously awaiting another chapter of WM, I can only apologise - I will be continuing with that, but at the moment, I'm a little stuck. Luv Lolly xxx**

Alex and Caleb stayed in the bar until almost one before heading outside. Alex had learned that Caleb was a nineteen-year-old English guy who was taking a year out before going to uni to do a course in Languages. He was on holiday with his twenty-two year-old sister, while his parents travelled around the Caribbean on a second honeymoon. They had talked for hours on end, not noticing the time ticking away.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Caleb asked curiously. Alex intrigued him, a young man who seemed reluctant to talk much about himself, but who was so bright and fun to be with. Yet there was something about Alex that seemed to murmur 'danger'. An intoxicating feeling that Caleb couldn't get enough of.

"No idea - pretty much depends on Severus, I guess. I'll probably see you about at some point, though. I can't see Severus and I getting along for an entire day."

"Well I'm in room 237 if you want to get away from him. The door's always open."

"Thanks." Alex smiled. Caleb melted at the sight of the beautiful smile, finally doing what he had waited all night to do - pressing his lips to Alex's.

"Goodnight." He whispered, leaving a completely thunderstruck Alex staring after him, his fingers pressed lightly to his tingling lips.

Severus, who was in the middle of a fire-call to Dumbledore, stared in shock as the two young men kissed softly.

"Severus? Are you all right? You look pale."

"I'm fine." Severus returned, raising an eyebrow as Alex walked in, a small smile playing on his face.

"Hey Professor Dumbledore, Severus." he said, drifting towards the bathroom. Moments later, the shower could be heard running.

"He looks happy." Dumbledore commented lightly.

"That boy is a complete mystery. One minute he's yelling at me, the next minute he's defending me to his new 'friend'."

"New friend?"

"Caleb something-or-other. They seem to be getting on...very well."

"What about you two, Severus?"

"I don't know what to say, Albus. He's changed. He's not who I thought he was, but I don't know a thing about this new person - to be perfectly honest, it was easier despising him for his father's faults."

"Easy doesn't necessarily mean right." Albus cautioned.

"I know. I just...don't know what to think. He...he's hiding a lot of what he's feeling - not so transparent any more."

"No. He's grown up too fast. He's not a child anymore, Severus. We cannot treat him as such."

"I understand. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going to bed - it is almost three in the morning."

"Very well, goodnight Severus. Pleasant dreams."

"I don't dream." Severus muttered at he closed the temporary fireplace and vanished it.

"Remember - clear your mind before going to sleep, Alex." He called.

"Uh huh." Alex replied, over the hum of the shower.

Five minutes later, when Alex stepped out of the shower, he assumed that Severus was asleep. However, the older man was wide awake, and he screwed his eyes shut as the towel was discarded by the younger man. Despite his morals, he couldn't help but sneak a look at him. Alex was lean but had filled out a bit, his muscles were well-defined. He was perfect - flawless. Alex pulled on a pair of boxers before sitting down on his own double bed. His light smile was gone, replaced a pensieve, thoughtful look.

"It's been a very odd day." He murmured, brushing his fingers across his lips. He slipped between the sheets of the bed, his brown eyes staring at the ceiling as he sought to clear his mind.

Alex was already awake when Severus awoke the next morning, moving around quietly so as not to wake him. Severus remained still for a moment, clearing his mind of the dream he had just woken from. He cleared his throat loudly after a few minutes of just the sound of the kettle boiling, making a cup of coffee. The teenager jumped in surprise.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"No, but if I were, I wouldn't choose shock - there are much more satisfying ways to kill a person. Especially you."

"Charming. You won't be wanting a cup of tea or coffee then?"

"Tea, please. One sugar and milk."

"Hmm - you didn't happen to bring any poison with you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but of course."

"Can I have some?" Alex grinned innocently.

"Don't be ridiculous - you'd probably end up poisoning yourself." He replied dryly.

"Worth a try."

After drinking their tea and coffee, Alex and Severus began deciding what they were going to do for the rest of the day. First though, they unanimously voted for breakfast.

"Shall we go to the International House of Pancakes, or McDonalds?"

"The pancake place." Alex answered.

"Figures." Severus muttered. "Very well, the International House of Pancakes it is then."

Half an hour later, Alex and Severus were sitting in a booth in the IHOP, tucking into their breakfasts. Severus had reluctantly agreed that he was enjoying the food, and that he was glad that Alex had chosen to come here.

"So why don't we go shopping today? There's no shortage of shops, is there?"

"You want to go shopping." Severus repeated slowly.

"Yeah - don't look at me like that. It could be worse - I could be dragging you to a theme park, or a water park."

"Fine. Very well. Shopping it is." Severus agreed, looking as if the words left a horrible taste in his mouth.

After a quick journey back to the hotel, Alex and Severus took the I-Ride trolley bus to Point Orlando. Immediately, Alex wanted to go into FAO Schwartz, the huge toystore at the entrance to Point Orlando.

"No." Severus refused flatly, following Alex's gaze.

"Please? I've never been in a toy shop before. Please, please, please?" Alex said, pouting.

"You've never been into a toy shop? Not once?" Severus asked, stunned.

"Never." Alex said solemnly

"Oh fine - but we're not staying all day, ok?"

"Ok." Alex agreed brightly, grinning widely. He had won. He would finally get to look in a toy shop.

Severus pretty much ignored the boy after that - after all, it wouldn't do for Joseph to get too comfortable with the Potions Master. Alex didn't seem to mind very much as he raced around the shops, reminding Severus of a whirling dervish - the boy didn't seem to need to pause for even a breath. It was rather remarkable. Severus pondered over this for a moment before Alex was off again. His massive spending spree seemed to prove Severus right in his assumption that Alex was indeed a spoilt brat.

"I'm done. Your turn." Alex announced.

"What are you talking about, brat?" Severus snapped, Missing the hurt look in Alex's eyes.

"It's your turn to choose what we do now - you did what I wanted, now it's my turn to do what you want to do."

"Back to the hotel it is, then." Severus said dispassionately.

So back to the hotel they went. Alex spent fifteen minutes sorting out his purchases and putting them away. All the time, he ignored Severus. As soon as he was done, he grabbed his sketch book and pencils and walked out.

"I'll be back for dinner." Was all he said.

Only ten minutes after he had left, Severus' peace was interrupted by a knock at the door. He opened it to find Caleb on the other side.

"What do you want?" He growled angrily.

"I was looking for Alex - is he here?"

"No - the little brat has disappeared again. I thought you would be the first person he came to see."

"I haven't seen him anywhere - he's not in the pool, by the pool, in the shop, in the foyer, in the bar or anywhere, apparently."

"What are you saying?"

"I can't find Alex anywhere!"

"Damn brat. Incapable of having a single day without theatrics." Severus growled. He followed Caleb out of the door, swearing that if Alex was playing hide and seek, he would personally throttle both boys.

After half an hour of searching the entire hotel grounds, Severus - though he would die before admitting it - was getting worried. They were just about to start asking people if they had seen him when he saw something that he overlooked previously. A small, well-hidden alcove in the wall. Sure enough, Alex was in there, sketching furiously. Beside him, there was a soft toy - a shaggy, black dog that looked almost like...**_oh._**

"Alex, we've been looking for you." Severus said, in the most neutral voice he could muster.

"Well I'm fine. You can go back to whatever it was you were doing." Alex replied, not looking up or even pausing.

"You boyfriend and I have been searching for you everywhere for over half an hour. And all you say is 'you can go back to what you were doing'?" Severus snapped.

"I never asked you to go looking for me. I never asked to be brought here. I never asked for you to be dragged away from your precious dungeon." Alex said, still focussing his attention on the sketch.

"I don't care what you did and didn't ask for, you arrogant little brat. You should know better than anyone that it is dangerous to go off on your own. Now, believe it or not, this is my holiday too, so if you insist on going off on your own to sulk, you will at least have the common courtesy to tell me where you are going, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, _Sir._" Alex said. He lowered his sketchbook and Severus saw for the first time what had had the boy so engrossed - staring back at Severus from the paper was Sirius Black, falling backwards into the veil.


End file.
